


The Ghost That's Haunting You

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Vaginal Sex, really it's just a lot of porn and really no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: Two months of silence never prepared Sherry for Jake to show up in the middle of the night, in the rain, at her front door. But nothing between them has ever been predictable, and she's just happy to see he hadn't faded away.





	The Ghost That's Haunting You

The gentle  _ tap tap tapping _ of the rain against the roof seemed to swell against the clacking of laptop keys. Nestled into the smallest room of her house, designated as a  _ study _ because Sherry knew if she didn’t have a special space for work, it wouldn’t get done- she was lost. Lost in thought, memories, fictions and facts that she was trying to sort through.

 

She bit at her lip, leaning back and glancing over the clump of words she had typed. It had taken time to get to a place where she felt she could talk about the story that was unfolding in front of her properly, and there were plenty of times as she wrote that she still wasn’t sure she was actually ready for it.

 

While the files on her parents, on what happened in Raccoon City, were classified- she had her own memories to go with. And ever since China, since Simmons betraying her trust, since  _ him _ …

 

She had felt compelled to tell it.

 

She reached for her coffee mug, felt how light it was. Empty. Sighing, she pushed her chair back, figuring she needed a bit of a break. She grabbed her phone, left the small desk lamp that was the only source of light in the room on- she liked the gloom, it set the atmosphere, it  _ reminded her _ \- and left the study.

 

Down the stairs, she headed for the kitchen. The lights were all off in the house, but the little glow of the power button on the coffee pot felt like a beacon to her. She got to the kitchen, pressed the button, and was  _ so glad _ that past Sherry had been thinking about  _ present Sherry _ and had filled the filter before going off to write.

 

She glanced out the window above her sink, looking at the dreary night outside. The house still felt new to her, the world outside strange. She’d gone from city living- from an apartment she was barely ever in, to a house too big for her out in what felt like the country. Which was an exaggeration, she had neighbors she could  _ see _ …

 

But she also had a backyard. That was new.

 

She turned away from the window, unlocked her phone. It was after 11, she’d been cooped up for damn near three hours. She’d taken to writing at night, even if it did throw off her schedule. She’d be up half the night, and sleep until well past dawn. The opposite of what her life had been like when she’d been on active duty with work.

 

She opened her messages, clicked on CLaire’s name, and sent a  _ you up? _ , knowing she wouldn’t get a response. Ever since she’d been shifted around with work, she’d been reaching out more to the woman that felt like a strange mix of best friend and  _ mother _ , had even gotten to see her a handful of times. Good for her mental health.

 

Which was the whole reason she was where she was now- burning midnight oil away from the city. Her physcological evaluation after the incident in China, after her detainment for six god awful months, had deemed her  _ worthy _ of a break from active duty. She was still on the payroll, but she worked intel from home for now. Just for a while, she had been assured. She was valuable, she was  _ good _ . She’d be back.

 

The coffee machine hissed, and Sherry wondered if she even wanted to go back. A part of her sort of liked this change, it made her feel  _ normal _ . But at times she could feel the itch in her, this gnawing desire to get  _ dirty _ , to get into trouble, to do something damn right  _ stupid _ and yet heroic.

 

And if she was locked up here, she wouldn’t run into him…

 

The hissing intensified, and Sherry was about to check her email when she heard a faint knocking. She paused, thumb hovering over the icon on her phone screen. Had she imagined that? The rain outside was strong, it could be tree branches smacking the house. But god, it had sounded like the door…

 

Who would show up this late in the middle of a storm?

 

Sherry pocketed her phone and padded in her socked feet through the dark house, towards the front door. It wouldn’t even look like she was home, except for the car in the driveway. Awake, then, it wouldn’t look like she was  _ up _ .

 

She paused at the door, staring at the heavy wood- and then it came. A real knock, someone  _ meaning it _ . 

 

She undid the deadbolt, flicked the lock, and opened the door before she could wonder  _ who _ or  _ why _ . The chill of the wet wind hit her before anything else, made gooseflesh rise up on her arms despite her sweater. The air was so wet, saturated with the cold rain, but it all became a muted static in the background.

 

“...Jake…?”

 

The name barely came off her tongue, so soft it was nearly swallowed up by the wind. But god, it was him. Looking  _ the fucking same _ , short cropped hair and those pale eyes that seemed inhuman and enthralling. The same ghost that had haunted her thoughts for two months unending.

 

He was standing on her front steps.

 

In the rain.

 

_ And it couldn’t be real _ .

 

He didn’t say anything for a moment, before his lips quirked slightly, a smirk more than a smile. “Hey.” One word. One word after two months of silence, and Sherry didn’t know if she wanted to hit him or toss her arms around him.

 

“What are you  _ doing _ here?” she asked, holding the door tighter. Her heart was racing, she could feel her pulse in every vein in her body- swore she was going to burst. 

 

“Looking for you,” he admitted, before adding after a long pause, “and getting drenched.”

 

“Shit,” Sherry breathed, shaking her head. She stepped aside, holding the door open. “God, come inside before you get sick. Sorry.”

 

Jake stepped in, and Sherry shut the door, flipping the lock and the deadbolt quickly. The entryway was small, and Jake was so close she swore she could smell the rain on him. She stared at the closed door for a moment, collecting herself, before turning, reaching out a hand.

 

“Jacket,” she said, “before you flood my whole first floor.”

 

He chuckled and stripped it off, handing the heavy black thing to her. It really was soaked. How long had he been out there? She shoved the thought aside and took a few steps away, hanging it up on the wall next to her own. When she glanced back, he had crouched down, was undoing the laces on his boots.

 

“It’s dark, did I wake you up?” he asked, as if it was completely normal for him to be there. As if he hadn't been out of touch for two months.

 

“No, I was up.”

 

“You got night vision now, super girl?” he glanced up at that, and Sherry fought to hold that stare. She wanted to look away. Run away. Scream and hyperventilated and just collapse for a moment.

 

Instead of answering the question, she said, “I was making coffee. Do you want some?”

 

He nodded, and Sherry left him, heading for the kitchen by memory in the dark. She figured she should had flipped a light on for him, but too late now. She navigated around the kitchen, got a second mug, pulled the pot from the brewer and poured two cups.

 

She was replacing it when she heard him- not his steps per say, but more the drag of his wet clothes together and against skin. He was in the doorway to the kitchen now, watching her.

 

“Want anything in it?” He shook his head, and she handed him the mug. His fingers brushed hers as he took it, chilled from the rain. They didn't even feel alive- and again, she thought of him as more of a ghost than a man. Something not of her world yet clutching at her nonetheless.

 

He held the mug in both hands, seeming more to soak up its warmth than anything else, and Sherry dumped a spoonful of sugar into her coffee, before taking a sip.

 

“This isn’t where I expected to find you,” Jake admitted. “Pretty nice place.”

 

“Isn’t where I expected to be,” she admitted, trying to be normal. “Do you… want to sit down?” He nodded, and Sherry moved past him, forced herself to keep from brushing against his arm, and led him back into the living room. She moved towards a standing lamp in the corner and flicked it on, not wanting the brightness of the overhead.

 

When she turned, she grasped her mug all the tighter. He really was the same, every bit she remembered from when she’d last seen him in China. It was startling to think she had memorized him so quickly, how he hadn’t faded like so many other details of her life.

 

“Let me get you a towel,” she said, realizing he was still just standing soaked in her house. And she was acting like she was out in space. Before he could say anything she set her mug down on her coffee table and headed for the stairs quickly. She bound up them, opened her linen closet, and grabbed the first towel she saw. Then she closed it, leaned against it, and clutched the towel to her chest, forcing herself to take a deep breath.

 

Was she dreaming? Had she passed out writing again? It wouldn’t have been the first time. This wasn’t something that just… happened.  Not to her anyway. How had he even found her? And where the  _ hell _ had he been for two months?

 

Resolved that, dream or not, she could only push forward until she got answers or woke the hell up, she headed back downstairs. Jake was across the room, looking at the framed pictures on the wall, barely lit by the lamp.

 

Maybe she really was developing night vision, considering how dark she always kept it.

 

She walked over, held out the towel. He glanced at her and took it with a subtle smile- the kind that made her pulse increase and this lucid sort of heat grow in her belly.

 

She walked back to the couch, grabbed her coffee and sat down. Jake took another moment to stare at the framed collage- old newspaper clippings and such, before heading over. He set his own mug down and rubbed the towel over his face, along his shoulders and arms. She tried not to watch, but didn’t know what else to look at.

 

When he was done- still damp for sure, but not soaked to the bone, he dropped the towel on her couch and sat on it, going for his mug again. “Just ask.”

 

“What the hell happened to you?” She asked, nearly bursting. “You dropped off the planet! I was  _ worried _ , god, you could have sent me a text,  _ something _ !”

 

Jake didn’t interrupt her, and when her words fell off, he gave her the silence she needed to breathe for a moment, before offering up, “I had to clear my head.”

 

Sherry didn’t know what to say- and what could she even? Wasn’t that what she had been doing herself?

 

“And I meant to say something to you…” he looked away, fingers gripping his mug tighter. “It just… wasn’t easy.”

 

She glanced away herself. Was she mad? No. Over the initial shock of seeing him, she knew she wasn’t. It had been hell on Earth all over again, what they’d gone through. She didn’t  _ blame him _ , she’d just…

 

She’d missed him.

 

So she said it.

 

“I missed you.” From the corner of her eye, she could see him turn, stare at him. And by the look in his eyes, it hadn’t been what he expected her to say. “I was worried about it. But I… get it. I was doing that too. If you couldn’t tell.”

 

She looked back, gave him a smile. 

 

“So how’d you find me?”

 

“Money talks,” he said, leaning back- looking more his old, confident self. “Pay a few folks to look up an address? Easy.”

 

“Makes me feel  _ so safe _ .” She took a drink.

 

“Nothing would happen to you while I'm around.” He seemed to say it before really thinking on the words, and Sherry didn't know how to respond. He saved her the trouble by continuing. “What are you doing out here anyway?”

 

“Decompressing,” she admitted. “I was put on leave after everything that happened. For my  _ mental health _ and all. So I… I don’t know really. I thought it might be interesting to try this whole normal life thing.” She chuckled. “Not sure yet if it suits me or not. But I kind of like it.”

 

Jake nodded, and he didn’t push. And that was alright- Sherry was fine just having him there. Except…

 

“You could have called though,” she pointed out, “before showing up. What if I hadn’t been home?”

 

“Doesn’t matter, you were.” She sighed, shook her head, and set her mug aside, half full still. Suddenly she didn’t think her body needed a caffeine rush.

 

“And you’re  _ soaked _ . What, did you stand out there in the rain just trying to get the courage to knock on my door?” It was meant to be a joke, to lighten the mood- to bring back the snarky  _ Jake _ she remembered.

 

Yet the way there was a hint of color to his cheeks now, she realized she’d hit something too real.

 

“Shit … did you?”

 

He turned away, and Sherry just stared.  _ Why _ ? It wasn’t like he would have to talk himself up to see her, she was  _ just Sherry _ .

 

And he was  _ just Jake _ .

 

And yet…

 

Sherry made up her mind before she realized there were even options spinning through it. She was alive and she was damn lucky to be, and if she didn’t just  _ go for _ what she wanted, she’d never stand a chance. And this was a second chance she hadn’t expected to get.

 

Besides, she couldn't stand another two months of being haunted by the memories of someone's eyes.

 

She slid over the middle cushion, until her thigh was pressed up against Jake’s. He turned to look at her, and she reached up, gripped his chin- felt the pucker of his scar beneath her fingertip- and held him there.

 

“I’m going to do something stupid,” she said, “and I want you to tell me not to.”

 

Jake gave her only silence. She took it as the only encouragement she’d ever need.

 

She leaned in, inclined her head just enough, and pressed her mouth to his. He was still cold from the rain, but she didn’t care. Especially when he kissed her back.

 

Her hand slid down to the neckline of his henley, fingers grasping at the few open buttons. She dragged her tongue along the seam of his lips, and when he opened them there was  _ heat _ . His mouth was so hot she got dizzy, head spinning. A little noise escaped her, and she pushed closer, deeper, got a single point of his teeth against her tongue, before she forced herself to pull back. To take it in, to breathe.

 

For the longest second of her life, they just stared at each other. And then he cracked a grin, and Jake said, “You’re right, that was stupid.”

 

He set his mug aside, and before Sherry could respond, reached up and hooked an arm over her shoulders.

 

“But so is everything we’ve ever done together.”

 

This time, he closed the gap- but the kiss was still all hers. His mouth was oddly tentative, following her lead. She edged closer to him, the hand on his neckline moving to his shoulder, gripping tightly and digging her nails in as she teased his tongue with her own, tried to coax him into her mouth.

 

When he fell for it, she nipped playfully, got a gasp from him that went straight between her thighs. She swore this was straight from a goddamn wet dream- and okay, maybe she’d had a few too many of them about Jake since she’d last seen him, but…

 

Her thoughts cut off when his other hand found her waist and squeezed it. He pushed at her, and Sherry let herself fall into the couch, let him follow. His shirt was dampening her sweater, but she didn’t care as he kissed her, pinned her down and made her feel ravenous, drowned her in the scent of rain and the faded hints of his cologne.

 

She bucked her hips up, rubbed against him in an obscene way that had him _ groaning _ into her mouth. She almost smiled, would have if her mouth wasn’t so preoccupied. She slid her hands up over his shoulders and clutched at his back, swore time could have stopped.

 

And then it jerked back when he pulled from her mouth, his breath ghosting against her wet lips. He stared at her for a moment, before he pushed off her and the couch, stood up in a fluid motion. Sherry sat up, was about to ask if she had over stepped- when he hoisted her up, and tossed her right over his shoulder.

 

She gasped, held on and  _ laughed _ as he walked with too much easy. “What are you  _ doing _ ?”

 

“Relocating,” he said, getting them out of the living room and to the stairs, opposite her tiny entryway. He started up them, and added, “directions?”

 

Sherry bit her lip, but they were on the same page- and there was  _ no reason _ to not be. “Second door,” she said, and Jake grinned.

 

He hit the top of the stairs and pushed her bedroom door open with his free hand- the other holding her legs securely together so she couldn’t squirm too much and unbalance them. He didn’t bother to close it behind them, just headed for her bed. He was shockingly gentle when he laid her on it, however. 

 

She stared up at him in the dark, light from a faraway street lamp and the moon easing in through her blinds. He seemed hesitant for a moment, wound tight like he wanted to spring onto the bed, find his way beneath her skin-

 

And yet he was  _ waiting _ .

 

Sherry reached down, fingered the button of her jeans, before she popped it. She quirked a brow, asked, “Chickening out on me?”

 

That got him moving.

 

Jake was back on her, pinning her down. His mouth found her own, kissed her so hard she couldn’t breath. It was months of frustration, pent up desire and fear between them both, and she would kill for it. She tugged at his wet shirt, until it was half way up his waist and she could get her hands beneath it.

 

His skin was so chilled, she wondered if her fingers felt like burning embers. He hissed over the heat around her tongue, bucked down- and  _ god _ , okay, she was glad to feel he was just as into this as she was. As if it wasn’t evident.

 

But a little reassurance was nice.

 

“Off,” she mumbled, between kisses, and he reared up, tore his shirt off and threw it into the dark. She wanted to stare, but felt so driven, so damn needy, that she was preoccupied fighting with her own sweater. She managed to drop it to the floor and Jake was back, nuzzling into her bare neck, breathing her in, droplets of water from his buzzed hair dampening her skin. He licked the length of her pulse line, and she shivered, grasped at her blanket and twisted it in her hands.

 

He kissed her collarbone, between her breasts, and she felt rabid. He was moving down her belly when she arched up enough to try and fight with the clasp, but she couldn’t quite grasp it, get her hand back enough.

 

“Still too many clothes,” she said, and Jake chuckled into her navel. She felt his teeth drag on the soft skin, before he was climbing off her, and off the bed. She sat up, tore her bra off and threw it away- she heard it smack  _ something _ in the dark, before she was back on her back, shimmying out of her jeans and panties.

 

She missed Jake stripping away the rest of his clothes- and that was a fucking  _ shame _ to her- but was so caught up in having him right back against her that she couldn’t spare a second to look. All she knew was she needed to be naked, and he needed to be naked, and it needed to be done a solid five minutes ago.

 

She managed to kick away her clothes, and felt a hand grasp one of her ankles. Jake pulled her, turned her so he could stand between her legs and loom over her. She let him, hung her legs over the bed, and when he leaned down to kiss her, swallowed his entire soul.

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, held him close and bucked her hips up. She felt his cock just graze her, and swore reality wavered. She wanted him and she wanted him  _ that very second _ \- didn’t want to wait.

 

Still, one of his hands found its way between them, and then between her thighs. He traced her lips, pressed two fingers between them to rub the length of her slit, and she shuddered. Mewled when they brushed her clit. He rubbed gently, his mouth still working against hers, but it just wasn’t  _ enough _ .

 

“Jake,” she managed, between kisses. He hummed a response, seemed too captivated in melting into her mouth for words. His fingers felt so  _ good _ , and when they dipped down, teased her entrance, she nearly lost her grip on reality. “Just- c’mon,” she managed, pulling from his mouth. He kissed her jaw, nuzzled her neck, groaning because she was so  _ wet _ and there was no way he wasn’t noticing.

 

He mumbled something about her being impatient- but she didn’t care. Still, his fingers drew back, and he shifted, pulling her hips closer, until he was nestled between them. She clutched onto him tightly, bit at her lip when his cock pressed to her, slowly easing in. Just the head had her trembling, had Jake gasping desperately into her neck. His hips snapped, and suddenly he was buried inside her. Sherry cried out, heat emanating from her cunt out to her whole damn body, and he shuddered over the sudden heat grasping at him.

 

Sherry hooked one leg behind him, felt his hips pull back and slide forward, slowly. It was torturous and glorious all at one time. She arched her back, pressed her breasts into his chest, and felt his teeth drag against her neck.

 

“Babe,” he breathed, and she squeezed around him involuntarily, remembering the rush it gave her when he’d jokingly called her that, back when they’d first met. It had only left his mouth a handful of times, but it had always left her a little dizzy.

 

“Harder,” she managed, her own hips trying desperately to meet his. “I won’t break.”

 

Jake pushed off her then. He grasped her hips, lifting them off the bed, and  _ listened _ . He thrust harder, deep enough that Sherry swore she was seeing stars. He growled, almost animal like, and Sherry lifted an arm up, grabbed the bed behind her head to give herself some leverage as she moved in time.

 

She could feel the heat returning to his hands. His fingertips were suddenly burning, rough and pressing into her soft skin. She felt like she could feel every point of connection between them so acutely, magnified by a thousand and shot straight to her brain.

 

She wanted to come, and she couldn’t believe it already- but  _ fuck _ how long had she wanted this? How fucking  _ perfect _ was this?

 

She reached down with her free hand, slid it over the subtle blonde curls at her groin, until her fingers were teasing her clit. The contact sent sparks through her, and she felt her pussy tighten around jake’s cock. He groaned, and Sherry tried to take him in in the dark, head tipped back and eyes screwed shut, like he was too wound up, pent up,  _ bursting _ , just like she was.

 

It wasn’t meant to last- it didn’t  _ need _ to. They just needed to release, the culmination of too much space and desire.

 

Sherry rubbed faster, shaking all over. His hands on her hips tightened, a silent encouragement, and she tossed her head back. Her shoulder dug into the bed and she cried out, trembling down to her toes as her orgasm hit. It felt endless, wave after wave of a mind numbing bliss that sent her spiraling out of her mind, out of sanity, out of reality, into a dark warm nothing.

 

Jake gasped her name, in some sort of awe, like he just couldn’t  _ believe _ it, her,  _ this _ . She wanted to smile, realized she was- and that was when she felt his thrusts go erratic. Rhythm gone, just desperate, and she got both her legs around his waist, keeping him close, pulling him in with each thrust, until he was moaning, pushing in and freezing.

 

Sherry sighed, arched her back, swore she would feel his cock pulsing. His hands held her hips tightly until well after. When the grip eased, she let her legs untangle from around him- but whined, the moment he pulled from her body.

 

She pushed herself up, felt dizzy from the quick movement, and just smiled at him. Jake stared at her, until she reached out, grabbed one of his hands, and tugged gently.

 

“Get in bed with me.”

 

She squeezed his hand, then let go, shifting until she could get under the covers. By the time she did, he was around the bed, pulling the blanket back enough that he could slide in next to her. She rolled over in the dark, slid up against him before he could even settle properly.

 

He chuckled, and she thought it sounded a bit tight. Nervous. “Can’t even give a guy a second, can ya?”

 

She snorted her laughter- blushed over the unattractive sound, but found it made Jake grin. She ignored her own embarrassment, and when he lifted his arm, readjusted so she could settle in against his chest, one arm draped over him.

 

Silence fell, but it wasn’t unpleasant. Sherry’s body was humming in the most pleasing way, her muscles feeling relaxed, light. She closed her eyes, and felt Jake’s fingers toy with the ends of her hair- but didn’t feel a need to speak. It was nice to just… exist.

 

She was almost drifting into sleep, when Jake did break it. “What are you really doing out here?” it was spoken softly, and Sherry slit her eyes open but didn’t lift her head. She stared into the dark of her bedroom, instead.

 

“Writing.” She hadn’t talked about it much- she’d mentioned it to Claire some, to Leon- whom she never really saw but did at least talk to- even less. It was her own secret sort of therapy. “About my parents. About everything I remember.”

 

Jake shifted a little, the hand in her hair moving to her shoulder and squeezing. She felt the calluses on his fingers and a part of her wished his fingerprints could burn into her skin.

 

“I don’t know what else to do with myself,” she admitted, “it seemed like a good idea at first. It’s… something.”

 

She closed her eyes again, this time listened to the rhythm of Jake’s heart. It was  _ cliche _ but she didn’t care, it was soothing, lulling her into such a comforting ease.

 

The silence came back, stretched for some time again, before Jake finally said, “There are worse ideas.”

 

Sherry laughed at that. Slowly, she sat up, the blanket pooling around her waist as she looked down at him. She didn’t feel self conscious under his gaze, felt strangely comfortable. Like she had always been meant to be stared at with those eyes.

 

“Gee, thanks.”

 

Jake gave her a grin, before he reached up. Whatever his hand’s destination was, it never made it. Sherry grasped it with her own, entangled their fingers together, pulled it up to her mouth so she could kiss his knuckles. She heard his breath escape him.

 

“And you?” she asked, giving his fingers a squeeze. “Where were you doing your soul searching?”

 

“Anywhere.” He spoke quietly, but his voice was serious, lacked that edge of sarcastic  _ fun _ he seemed so unwilling to ever let go of. “Anywhere that wasn’t here.”

 

She felt the pit of her stomach open up. “What were you looking for?”

 

“A reason to just… keep going.” he sighed,  and Sherry kissed his knuckles again. “A reason to wake up for, knowing there's so much shit that's just a part of me now.”

 

Sherry waited a moment, but when Jake didn’t offer more, she asked- “Did you find it?”

 

“No,” he admitted, waited a breath, and then added- “I left it behind. I came back for it.”

 

He pulled with the hand she was holding, and Sherry followed the motion, draped herself onto him and kissed him again. Jake wrapped both arms around her, held her so tightly it was as if he was afraid she’d simply dissipate into the dark. The kiss was slow and affectionate, Sherry smiling into it. She didn’t want to stop, kissed until her lips ached from it, from his teeth nipping at them and the sweet constant pressure.

 

“Shouldn’t have left,” she whispered into his mouth. She pulled back, pressed her forehead to his.

 

“You’re right,” he admitted, and Sherry felt her heart fluttering. “I missed you. The whole time. Without even realizing it at first.” One hand slid up her back, buried in her short blonde hair. “What if I don’t leave again?”

 

“What if?”

 

“...Would that be alright?”

 

Sherry grinned then, kissed him again. She laughed into it, felt like a happy child. Jake chuckled too, as if a blanket of anxiety had been lifted off of him. Sherry tugged on him, rolled them over so she was beneath him. His weight was solid, pleasing, and it made the contentment in her try to give way to desire again.

 

She raked her nails through his buzzed hair, gently scratching at his scalp, as he pulled off her mouth, back to her neck. She tipped her head back, gave him her whole throat, gave a pleased little sigh with the way he gently kissed it. He shouldn’t be able to read her so damn well, but he  _ was _ and she was living a dream.

 

He slid lower, now nestled firmly between her splayed legs. He kissed over one breast, lips just grazing her nipple. She shifted, gave a little breath, and he turned, moved to the other- only this time, he laved his tongue slowly over the pink bud. Sherry shivered, and he sucked it into his mouth gently, tongue still moving over it.

 

She sighed, tipped her head back, as one of his hands moved up to grasp her other breast, rub his palm along her nipple. She slid her hand down the back of his head, to his shoulder, and grasped it, blunt nails digging in with just enough force to make him hiss around her skin.

 

When his mouth pulled away the air in the room was shockingly cold. She felt goosebumps popping up along her arms again, in contrast to the hot feeling of Jake’s mouth, now heading slowly down her belly. 

 

“What are you doing?” she asked, not opening her eyes. It felt  _ good _ , more sweet than anything else- but it wasn’t what she had expected. He paused, and she could tell his mouth was hovering just over her skin.

 

“Taking my time,” he said, before inching lower, and lower. Sherry sighed, spreading her legs a bit more, and then shivering when she felt Jake kiss her mound. He eased his mouth down, kissed her pussy before pressing his tongue past her lips. She felt his hands moving to her thighs, thumbs rubbing little circles into them affectionately. His tongue moved slowly, in a way that had her excitement knotting in her belly. Had her wanting more.

 

“Tease,” she breathed, and when he chuckled against her, it drove her mad. He didn’t hasten in the slightest, though. Just… took his sweet time, letting his tongue explore every bit of her.

 

It pushed against her entrance, and Sherry moaned, nerves still hypersensitive. God, could he taste himself? She heard him groan, this guttural, wanton sound- and it made her think he could. It made her want him even more.

 

He moved his attention slightly higher, his tongue flicking over her clit. She gasped, and he swirled around it, before sucking gently. She felt her body slowly tensing, releasing, as the pleasing heat inside her grew and grew, swelled until it was a forest fire.

 

She moaned his name, tossed her head and began grinding her hips into his mouth. His hands on her thighs tightened, but he never tried to push her away or stop her. If anything, he still seemed to be trying to hold her to him, to keep her from drifting away.

 

“ _ Jake _ ,” she whined, feeling the corners of her eyes prickle with tears. It was  _ so good _ , unlike anything anyone had ever made her feel before. And maybe it was because her whole mind was in this too, down to her soul-

 

Maybe he could just read her like a book.

 

She didn’t care, she just cared about the little noises  _ he _ was making, the fact that she could feel him shifting, grinding down into the bed. She just cared about the euphoria he was drowning her in all over again, the waters rising higher and higher, up to her neck, chin-

 

She crested, yelled, arched her back, ground into his mouth. Jake groaned and didn’t let up, let her ride her orgasm out on his tongue. She was throbbing, even as she eased down. His tongue slowed, until Sherry was relaxed into the bed. Only then did he pull back, let go of her thighs and push himself up onto his hands.

 

He looked up her body at her, lips and chin wet, and she swore his gaze pierced through her. The sheer intensity of it was enough to drive a sane woman wild.

 

He wanted her again.

 

She  _ wanted _ him to want her again.

 

She pushed herself up, felt her arms shake with the effort. She was dizzy again, but it didn’t matter. She reached out, cupped his face, and leaned in, kissing him gently. She could taste herself on his lips, licked at them teasingly, heard him whine in a way she would have never expected.

 

Her fingers teased along his neck, before she pulled back, breathed against his lips and let her fingers trace the knife scare on his cheek. Jake tried to glance away, but Sherry stayed close, tracing it gently.

 

“God I missed you,” she whispered, without even meaning to. But it was  _ true _ , and she didn’t feel the need to take it back or even try to.

 

Jake pressed his forehead to hers. “Me too,” he whispered, “you have no idea.”

 

Sherry smiled, kissed the very tip of his scar on his cheek, before locking her arms back around him and dragging him back to the bed. She laughed as his breath was forced out, rolled them over so she was laying on top of him.

 

She kissed him, both laughing, one of her hands dipping down between them, wrapping around his cock. His hips bucked, and Sherry licked at his lips, but pulled back before he could go for her mouth.

 

“Wanna go again?” she asked, and he stared at her a moment, before grinning. It was all the answer she needed. And when he guided her to the bed, she followed. Followed until she was laying on her belly, and he was easing her hips up with one hand.

 

She raised her ass, gave it a slow swivel of her hips, and heard Jake actually  _ whistle _ .

 

“Be the death of me.”

 

She grinned. He barely got up onto his knees before she was pushing back, grinding into him. Jake groaned, jerked her hips back so his cock was digging into thigh. Sherry bit her lip as she smiled, feeling him guiding his cockhead along her slit.

 

She wasn’t sure she'd ever had this much fun during sex.

 

This time he eased in slower. It was agony and relief all at once. Sherry exhaled slowly as he did it, out of breath by the time his pelvis was nestled against her ass. Jake ran one hand down her back, easing his hips back before thrusting back in.

 

Sherry groaned, feeling just as good as the first time. The angle drove him so deep, pushed him against all the right nerves, that she was pushing back faster than he was even thrusting.

 

“Settle down babe,” he said, his hands finding her hips. She was so wet that each thrust was so  _ easy _ . “Don’t want this to be over before it really starts.”

 

She smiled, didn’t even bother responding aside of rolling her hips. But Jake gave in, upped his tempo, grunted out a curse. She could feel all the heat in his body coming back like fire, his skin seeming to burn each time it touched her.

 

She moaned, louder than she ever had. God, she didn’t remember ever feeling this good, this free during sex. It was amazing.

 

She tossed her head, felt his blunt nails leaving little crescent moons in the plush flesh of her hips. He muttered something, a string of curses and something about  _ beautiful _ , and the heat rose in her cheeks, coming straight from her core.

 

Jake’s thrusts began to ease, and this time Sherry let him, despite the little whine she gave at being denied the intensity she wanted. His hands left her hips, moved to her ass and squeezed. She shivered, sighed as he pulled out- pulling at the flesh to watch the way her pussy let him go.

 

“Lay down,” he said, and she didn’t question it- she just  _ moved _ . He guided her to her side, and then lay behind her, grabbing one of her thighs and lifting it slightly. Sliding back in was  _ easy _ , and Sherry moaned as he nestled against her, draped an arm over her waist to hold her close. He kissed her shoulder, her neck, and she closed her eyes, enjoying the sudden slowness, even if a part of her was screaming for the intensity from earlier.

 

She reached down, threaded her fingers into his own and squeezed. His teeth grazed her shoulder, before his tongue traced to the crook of her neck. He sucked gently, and Sherry felt the skin burn- but she didn’t mind. A little bruise to see in the morning to remind her this had actually happened.

 

“Sorry,” he mumbled into her skin. His hips were moving so slowly, it was keeping her built up but making sure she didn’t get any closer to orgasm. “I just…” he paused, exhaled. “ _ Fuck _ , I didn’t want it to be over again.”

 

She laughed, leaned her head back against him. Had she ever truly laughed during sex before this? She wasn’t sure, but she didn’t think so. It had always felt so structured before. This was just them  _ existing _ together, finding whatever felt good and going with it.

 

No expectations. Just exploration.

 

“Is that a compliment?” she squeezed his hand again, gave the smallest moan as he shifted his hips slightly, thrusting a bit more.

 

“Maybe.” He pulled his fingers from her hand, slid his hand down her belly. “Probably. It’s a wonder I can last five minutes inside you.”

 

She shivered, the motion ending in a little cry as his fingers slid between her lips and pressed at her clit. She was soaked and they moved easily, rough and warm, in little circles. She tried to move her hips, but his presence kept her rooted firmly- his cock inside her weighing her in place.

 

It felt like he knew exactly how she wanted to be touched. Her pussy clenched around him every few little circular movements, and she heard him groan  _ every _ time it happened. What had been almost sweet for a moment was quickly turning into Sherry spiraling towards an orgasm again.

 

“You’re killing me,” she breathed, “just…”

 

“Just  _ what _ , babe?”

 

“ _ Fuck me again _ .” Had she ever  _ asked _ for that? She hadn’t ever been very possessive or demanding before during sex. But it felt so  _ right _ with him.

 

Jake growled, this wanton, wild sound, and then he was pulling out. Before Sherry could even mourn the sweet loss, he was flipping her to her back, grabbing her thighs and spreading them impossible wide. Her hips almost ached with it, but she pushed herself up on her elbows and  _ watched _ as he eased back into her, and could have died right then and there.

 

Any pretense of making this last was gone. Jake thrust into her with abandon, fingers pressing into the meat of her thighs. She dropped back, arched her back completely off the bed, her hand desperately reaching to pick up where Jake left off.

 

Another growl, and then a husky, “That’s it, get yourself off.”

 

_ Holy fucking shit _ , she was going to die. Just leave her body behind and transcend into some sort of fiery nirvana.

 

Panting now, she rubbed her fingers quickly over her clit. Her insides were buzzing, spread wide by his cock and aching with each slide of it against her nerves. How the  _ hell _ did he fit inside her like a missing piece? His name came from her lips in puffed breaths, over and over and  _ over _ again until she was screaming it, coming and not even realizing it.

 

Her back arched impossibly. She felt possessed, drowning as each wave of pleasure engulfed her, again and again. Faintly, she was aware of Jake’s hips slamming against her, his thrusts erratic and desperate- and then him coming as well, grunting and moaning and leaning over her, still holding onto her impossibly tight.

 

When she began to relax, she drifted. The dark room morphed into something living and warm and  _ writhing _ , sucking her in and welcoming her home. Jake pulled out and she missed him, but was entirely gone at the same time.

 

She could feel him wrap his arms around her, pull her against him, pepper little kisses along her cheek and neck. She sighed and closed her eyes, but the darkness was still warm and alive-

 

And god, she was exhausted.

 

She never knew when she went from consciousness to sleep, but eventually she became unconscious of the dark around her. And when she floated back to herself and opened her eyes, the light creeping in through her blinds was strong enough to be daylight.

 

She yawned, reached a hand out from the warm blankets and rubbed at her face. She had a completely blank moment of remembering  _ nothing _ , as she often did when she woke up. But then little images crept into her mind’s eye- Jake’s eyes and the feeling of his hands, the look on his face like he wanted to devour her whole and keep her forever…

 

She rolled onto her back, but there was no one else in the bed with her. She sat up, thinking to herself that maybe she had just… dreamt it up. Had wanted him so badly she’d finally lost her mind.

 

Except those were  _ definitely _ his black jeans on the floor, his henley only a few feet further away. So he was  _ there _ .

 

She tossed the blanket aside, climbed out of bed. She tossed on a pair of panties and a big sweatshirt, before heading to her door and opening it.

 

She could smell coffee. Good sign.

 

She headed down the stairs, circled the house to the kitchen. She found Jake looking around for fresh mugs, the two they had abandoned last night having found their way into the sink.

 

“Did you get up and make coffee?” it seemed obvious, but she asked anyway. Jake turned, seemed to have not heard her walking in on him, and flashed a sheepish smile. He was in nothing but his underwear- and it was definitely a sight Sherry could get used to seeing first thing in the morning.

 

“Yeah.” He sighed. “Where do you keep the mugs.”

 

“Furthest cupboard,” she said as he pointed, and he nodded and headed for it. “Do you want breakfast? I’m really not a good cook but I could manage.”

 

He took the few steps back to her, holding the mugs, and she took them. “It’s alright,” he said, as she poured. “This is usually what I run on anyway.”

 

She laughed and shook her head. “Why am I not surprised?” She held the mug up. “Want anything in it this time?”

 

“Black’s fine.”

 

She handed it to him with a  _ not surprised about that either _ , before doctoring her own up. She took a sip despite the steam, sighed over the warmth and the feeling of caffeine that promised to wake her up. She ached a little, in the most intimate ways, and it was soothing to have something so warm filling her.

 

Granted, that was how she had gotten like this…

 

She blushed, looking away, and Jake quirked a brow over his mug. “What?”

 

“Just… nothing…” She waved her free hand at him. Her phone was sitting on the counter still, and she picked it up, thumbing through it.

 

“ _ Something _ .”

 

The playful pushing was endearing and so  _ like _ the Jake she remembered.

 

“Just a little  _ sore _ is all.” She glanced up, watched the color rise like fire in his cheeks. Jake blushing was definitely something she was committing to memory. She snorted a laugh before she could even stop herself.

 

“Sorry. Was it too much?”

 

“Like hell,” she cut in, before laughing  _ again _ at her own eagerness. “That was like, the best sex I’ve ever had.”

 

It felt good to admit it. To herself and him. Not to skirt around what they had quite obviously done.

 

He smiled, almost shy like- which didn’t fit his image  _ at all _ \- before he said, “I can drink to that.” he sipped his coffee, and she did too, in silent toast.

 

After a few minutes they moved back upstairs. Sherry just got to the top when she noticed, through the half open door to her study, that she had left her laptop open and her desk lamp on. “One second,” she said, not looking back and heading for the door. She pushed it open and stepped inside, heading for her laptop.

She heard Jake come in behind her, felt his eyes for a moment on her hips, the swell of her ass as she leaned over- and flushed slightly. But god, it felt  _ good _ to have someone she wanted looking at her.

 

And then, “this where the magic happens?”

 

“The magic of reliving a fucked up childhood and the death of my parents in what I’m calling therapy?” She glanced back, and he looked about ready to apologize, when she just smiled. “Yeah, it is. And maybe it is a sort of magic, if it’ll help me just deal.”

 

She shut her laptop, clicked off the lamp, but then walked over to the room’s one window. She lifted the blinds and let the light flood in- crisp and golden, a stark contrast to the night before. She heard the sound of her computer chair groaning gently, and knew Jake had sat down, was glancing around, as if this little space could tell him something new about her.

 

Maybe it could. Sometimes she wondered if it could tell her something new about herself.

 

She stared outside for a moment, at the quiet little backyard she had, before she turned and took Jake in all over again. Daylight did him favors, brought a few light scars to view she hadn’t noticed in the dark.

 

“You’re staring.”

 

Had she been? Absolutely.

 

“Can’t help it.” She shrugged a shoulder, took a final sip of coffee, before walking over to him. She set her mug on her desk and carefully climbed into the chair, straddling his lap. “First time I’ve had a guy like you in here.”

 

“Guy like me?” he smirked. “Wanna elaborate on that?”

 

“Absolutely dangerous and possibly bad for my health,” she said, plucking his coffee mug from him and reaching behind her to set it down. “And yet exactly what I probably need. And not quite as tough as he thinks he is.”

 

She pressed an index finger to his chest, trailed it down along slim muscles. She heard him exhale, could feel his cock restrained in his boxer briefs, half hard from just the heat of her weight on him.

 

“You take that back.”

 

His eyes were playful. Sherry didn’t know teasing could be so much fun.

 

“ _ Make me _ .”

 

He slid his hands up under her sweatshirt then, to settle at the subtle dip of her waist. He squeezed, and she draped her arms around his neck, falling into the kiss more than being guided into it. He couldn’t coax what she was already so willing to give.

 

He tasted like warm coffee- bitter and enlivening. She liked it. She pressed her tongue into his mouth, teased the points of his teeth and pushed at the plush of his cheeks. His hands squeezed again, before moving higher, one sliding to cup her breast, knead the flesh gently.

 

She sighed, pulled her mouth off his and kissed his cheek. Carefully, she eased her way down his scar, to his jawline, as he pinched her nipple. She shivered, pushed down harder on his clothed cock, and felt his hands tremble. He massaged her breast more, as she dragged her teeth along his neck, stopping at the crook of it to kiss.

 

It was unspoken, the desire between them building again. Sherry moved her hands to her own body, pushing at the waist of her panties. She sighed as Jake rolled her nipple between thumb and forefinger, before pushing away from him and standing up. Smiling to herself, she eased her panties down, until they dropped to the floor. Then she kicked them aside, paused as Jake openly stared at her.

 

She nodded towards his groin, and he lifted his hips and shoved her underwear down. His cock bobbed free, flushed and beading precum at the head.

 

Sherry ’s smile widened, and she pulled her sweatshirt off, dropping it to the floor. She leaned down, grasped the armrest with one hand, the other reaching down and wrapping around the base of Jake’s cock.

 

He groaned as she squeezed, before stroking up very slowly. His skin was fire, in contrast to when she had first touched him the night before. She leaned in closer, so close her lips were  _ almost _ touching his.

 

“Stay with me,” she whispered, eyes staring into his. “Don’t disappear again.”

 

Jake swallowed thickly. Was his tongue stuck in his throat? Unable to form words or put thoughts into something she could understand if he shared? Was he as utterly lost as she had felt at first, thinking about him after he had gone and she was willing to examine the way her heart had sped up almost painfully around him?

 

How her skin had always felt a little too hot, a little too tight, when he looked at her?

 

“Whatever you want,” he said, his voice rough. “ _ Anything _ .”

 

She wanted him.

 

She wanted him to stay.

 

She wanted this to never end.

 

_ She wanted him _ .

  
  


“ _ You _ .”

 

She kissed him, hard and loving, passionate in a way that people only dreamed about. She climbed into his lap, grasping his shoulder for support. She held his cock by the base, and eased herself down, breaking the kiss to exhale in joy until he was in to his hilt.

 

Jake groaned, tipped his head back and stared up at the ceiling. Sherry got her other hand on his shoulder, pushed gently as she began to ride him. It was slower, almost hypnotic and intoxicating. It felt as if she controlled time with the movement of her hips.

 

She leaned in, dragged kisses along his neck. The salt of his skin drove her made, and she wanted to lap every bit up, until her mouth tasted only like  _ him _ .

 

Jake got his hands on her hips, but only steadied her- didn’t try to take the pace away from her. He was hers, below her like this, looking blissed out as she slowly made her mark inside his very core.

 

“Jake,” she mumbled into his skin, smiling as he shivered and she swore she felt his cock twitch inside her. It felt endlessly good to say his name.

 

He squeezed her hips, and she tipped her head back. He leaned in, kissed the hollow of her neck, then the space between her breasts. He rested his cheek against the supple skin, the scratch of his morning stubble keeping Sherry from falling into a dream like trance.

 

Carefully her arms wound around him. One hand stroked his buzzed hair, the other pressing between his shoulder blades, feeling the hard muscles of his back.

 

Her thighs burned with each lift of her body, yet she welcomed it. The euphoria coursing through her was worth far more- and feeling Jake clutching onto her like he may fall off the edge of the world if he didn't was a feeling she never wanted to forget.

 

He was making little noises into her skin. Groans and whines, shaking as she drove him higher and higher. She smiled to herself, stroked along his hair to the back of his neck again.

 

“Sherry- you're killing me.” He sounded desperate. Broken. It was becoming. Her smile grew and she purposefully squeezed around his cock.

 

“Then just let go.”

 

He  _ whimpered _ , she swore- and who was this man now? She liked this side to him. Weak to her, for her. Vulnerable and trusting her with it.

 

She rocked her hips, felt Jake trying to thrust up into her as well. A few more groans, and he stilled, saying her name over and over again as he spilled inside her. She rode him slowly through it, milked him to his soul until he was collapsing back, staring up at the ceiling and panting lightly.

 

Pleased with herself, Sherry stilled her hips to study him, the lines of his jaw and that striking scar. He was handsome to the point that it made her gut hurt.

 

Slowly, he lifted his head, and she smiled at him. “Still with me?”

 

“Wicked,” he whispered, reaching up and cupping her face. He dragged her to him for a kiss, all lazy tongue and wanton teeth. She sighed into it and gave him his way, enjoying as he explored her mouth. He was still inside her, and she was still burning and  _ yearning _ \- but getting to watch him come undone was so worth it.

 

He pulled back, looking into her eyes and rubbing his thumbs along her cheeks.

 

Then his fingers slipped into her hair, one hand cupping the back of her head. The other crept down between them, calloused fingers pressing right to her clit and making her gasp.

 

“Play fair,” he chided, as he rubbed slowly. “I don’t come without you, super girl.”

 

She bit her lip, but couldn’t argue with that. She let him support her head as he teased, fanning the fire in her belly. He was watching her, pale eyes so intent on every twitch of her pink lips, flutter of her eyelids.

 

It was almost more his stare than his touch that got her off.

 

Her hips rolled into his fingers gently, until they stuttered and she trembled, her orgasm lulling through her. It felt like it dragged on, cresting and waning and then cresting again, as Jake’s fingers worked her until she had to reach down and push his hand away.

 

“I can’t,” she gasped, her voice raspy, “it’s so much.”

 

He smiled at her, but moved his hand to her hip. He gave her an affectionate squeeze, and then a peck on the cheek. “Sorry, I can’t seem to stop myself with you unless you tell me too.”

 

“I’ve got no problems telling you what to do,” she teased, reaching up to rub her thumb over his scar. “Trust me.”

 

He looked at her like he believed her.

 

And like he  _ liked it _ .

 

“Maybe that’s what i need.” He leaned back, but didn’t pull away from her hand. Instead he turned into it, kissed her palm. She felt her chest going tight, just looking at him.

 

“Jake…”

 

“I really did stand outside last night, for like an hour, just looking at your door.” He reached up, wrapped a hand around her wrist gently. “I didn’t know how to do this. What to say. If you’d even be alright seeing me.” Another kiss to her palm. “Fucking stupid to not say anything to you for months, but I was fucked in the head with… you.”

 

He closed his eyes. His eyelashes were too beautiful.

 

“And if you really want me to stay…” those eyes fluttered open. “Well. I’m here.”

 

Sherry leaned in then, pressed her forehead to his. She smiled sweetly. “You are an idiot for leaving me hanging,” she chided, “but I can forgive you.” She kissed the bridge of his nose, watched his face scrunch up in such a carefree and sweet way it seemed impossible for him.

 

After all, he’d haunted her as much as she’d haunted him. And him being there felt like closure and a new beginning all tangled into one. Like the ghost of her desire and need finally possessing her fully, melting into her veins.

 

And even if it wasn’t all going to be fire and ferocity like the past twelve hours had been, she was content. After all, she felt positively free.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just have to show up really late to a fandom with some porn.


End file.
